


Space

by Xagrok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagrok/pseuds/Xagrok
Summary: A short thing about the relationship of Earth and Jupiter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an addition by im-justanother-wallflower to a tumblr post by afutiledevice. Also, this wasn't even betaed because, well, you'll see.
> 
> I apologize.

All these years, Jupiter had been doing his rounds through the solar system, unchallenged in his size and might. One day, he noticed asteroids intruding the solar system, and since he never was one to just let outsiders into what in his opinion was his, he instead blocked them with the pressure of his massive body until they would join him - whether they were seen was a different story entirely. Jupiter enjoyed the ever-increasing power he gained by doing this, gaining in size, his mass attracting lovers of his own who mooned over him - Ganymede, Io, Europa, and many others.

One day, one of the other planets noticed Jupiter stopping one of the intruders with his own body and thanked him. While protecting Earth hadn’t been Jupiter’s idea, he still took credit for it, basking in the grace and admiration of the tiny, tiny Earth who no doubt would be lost and bullied by the asteroids if it weren’t for the mighty Jupiter. He held off more of the intruders, keeping his place as the king of the solar system, as he thought, and went unchallenged. There was a faint memory in his head of a former lover, but it was drowned out by feasting on the intruders’ bodies and being constantly surrounded by a circle of his admirers. Earth was in the distance, looking at his closely, and Jupiter showed off his might while saying he’d always protect Earth.

Then, Earth noticed the admirers and gained interest in them as well. Earth started keeping an eye on Kallisto, Lysithea, Amalthea and whatever their names were, discovering more and more - Jupiter hadn’t even tried to hide it. What could the worst thing happening be? He was still the king here. He became angry, a storm gathering on his face that stayed during Earth’s supervision, which felt as though it was almost four hundred years - so big was the pressure he suddenly felt. He still held off the asteroids since they had no business in this whatsoever and were tasty, but Earth noticed the storm raging in him. “It’s not me!,” Earth cried, “It’s those creatures on me, the humans!”

Jupiter was not appeased, but willing to keep up the charade. But then, one day, he noticed a flash of light reflected by someone or something in the distance that was headed in the direction of not him, but - his moons? He looked closer and felt cold and exposed, as if under surveillance.

On the side of this strange apparition, he saw a name ingraved.

 _Juno_.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I really apologize.


End file.
